Underland
Underland is the third world Anthony DiNotte visits (and coincidentally the first one Lily Marina visits and the second Alexis LaReine visits). It is based on Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Story When Lily first arrives in Underland, she finds herself in a giant, luxurious garden. While wandering around, she runs into Alice Kingsleigh, The Dodo, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Nivens McTwisp, and Mallymkun. She follows them to Absolem's alcove, where he explains the prophecy about Alice, the Jabberwocky , and the Frabjous Day. As Alice ponders this, Mallymkun alerts them all to the presence of the Bandersnatch. As Lily fights off the Bandersnatch, Card Soldiers capture the Dodo and McTwisp, and later the Tweedles are caught by the JubJub Bird. As Mallymkun escapes with the Bandersnatch's eye, Lily decides she has to leave, despite her urge to help everyone out. Later, Alex stumbles into the world in the Red Queen's gardens. She is invited to play croquet because she possesses "an unusually large key". Later in the croquet game, McTwisp accidentally grows Alice too large, but she quickly disquises herself as "Um, from Umbridge". Alex starts to help Alice locate the Vorpal Sword, and later gets Mallymkun to give up the Bandersnatch's eye so they can get it. Ilosovic Stayne begins to grow enamoured with Alice, thogh when she spurns him he gets the Queen to issue a warrant for her arrest and subsequent execution. Alex fights Stayne and some Card Soldiers, while Alice escapes on the Bandersnatch. Alex then quickly leaves the world while the soldiers and Stayne are down. Finally, Anthony stumbles into the world on the Frabjous Day. He runs into the Mad Hatter and Chessur, the Cheshire Cat, who tells him a cryptic story about a black and white cat he once knew. They all travel to the Chessboard Fields, where Anthony meets Alice and The White Queen, who explain the situation to him. The Red Queen's army arrives and she calls forth the Jabberwocky as her champion, where as Alice (wielding the Vorpal Sword) is called forth as the champion for the White Queen. While the battle starts out evenly matched, the Jabberwocky soon knocks the sword out of Alice's hand. Anthony jumps in to defend her, and while she grabs the sword, he cuts off the Jabberwocky's tongue when it goes for her. The battle ends when Alice beheads the Jabberwocky, and the Red Queen is soon banished to the Outlands. Ilosovic Stayne is sent with her, and the Hatter prevents his weak attempt to assassinate the Red Queen. The two are dragged off, probably to a far off location worlds away from civilized society. Areas *'Giant's Garden' - A large garden filled with flowers that have buds the size of a full-grown person. Rocking-horse flies flit from flower to flower, and some of the smaller ones have a face and can talk. *'Absolem's Alcove' - A small area surrounded by tall grass. In the center is a large mushroom, on which sits the blue caterpillar Absolem. *'Chessboard Fields' - An area half way between the cities of Salazen-Grum and Marmoreal. It has a checkered pattern and a marble-like texture to it. In the background are the ruins of an ancient castle. *'Mad Tea Grounds' - A wide flat yard with a long table (as well as some smaller tables added to it) set up in the middle. The table is set with various tea things like sugar, cream, scones, teapots, and even sandwiches. Time apparently stands still here (or, as the Mad Hatter says, Time has "left all together"). *'Tulgey Woods' - A dark and ominous forest where it is always night. The curling branches of the trees help disguise Chessur when he is "evaporating" through the area. *'Salazen-Grum: Croquet Grounds' - Large topiary bushes grown to look like the Red Queen grow all over, and other bushes grown are shaped like hearts. There are flamingoes and hedgehogs in a satchel by the wall, which the Queen uses as her croquet mallet and balls (respectively). *'Salazen-Grum: Royal Court' - The chambers where the Queen entertains her courtiers. Monkeys hold up the extra seats, and the throne is done up in opulent gold and red velvet. The stained glass windows have a heart theme. *'Salazen-Grum: Bandersnatch Square' - The area around the holding pen for the Bandersnatch, which can also double as an execution area. *'Marmoreal Gates' - The area just outside of Marmoreal. Trees grow along the sides of the white stone paving, and they bloom in white flowers. The white-iron gates bar you from entry, but beyond you can see the castle, which reminds you a little of a chess game. Enemies Enemies in bold are bosses Heartless *Shadow *Red Nocturne *White Classical *Large Body *White Mushroom Unversed *Flood *Hareraiser *Archraven *Toadstool *Shitaki Somebodies *'Jabberwocky (Boss)' *'Ilosovic Stayne (Boss)' *[[Red Queen (Boss)|'Red Queen (Boss)']] Trivia *This is technically the second "Wonderland-based" world in the universe of KH: SoE (the first being the canonical world of Wonderland from the original Kingdom Hearts). *Chessur's story about a black and white cat is a reference to the beginning of the story Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. *This is the only world in KH: SoE where all of the bosses are Somebodies. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Non-Canon Worlds